I wont let them hurt you
by Isazuinlove
Summary: Mika a 13 year old. Michelle 17. Both parentless after their mysteriouse diassapearance. Searching for a new home they finaly reach konoha were michelle ends up getting a job as a raman shop waitress. Mika on the other hand struggles become a kunoichi...


The pitch black road I walk along with the young girl holding my hand, we hurried as the rain hit at us in our raincoats. The young girls name is Mika, she is my little 13 year old sister. I am Michelle, I am 17. My parents dissapeared. They just well….Abandon us. After that we were sent to a orphanidge. Mika didn't like it there, I wanted the best for her.

One day I decided to leave and find something better. We didn't know were to go but she knew she would get somewere. I didn't have a lot of money so it was a challenge but I would do odd jobs for people to get us by. I had to support Mika, she was all I had left,and she had something special in her and she wouldn't need to find out until much later in her life.

Chapter one:

"Home"

Note: this chapter takes place in Michelle's point of veiw.

"Mika, we have made it! Welcome to Konoha-gakure!"Michelle looked down to see the young girl smile. She was a pretty girl. Her eyes pale blue, she had brown hair curly and elbow length probably longer, but the girl hadnt straitened her hair in monthes.

"Are we going to stay here Michelle?" She looked at her sister with her eyes looking brighter than usual."I like this place already. It is so bright," Mika really ment it.

"If I can keep a stable job," Mika said almost pondering off as she walked through the town. "We we'll stay," Mika looked even more hopefull now.

They walked through the town for a while and then they saw it. The job opening at a local ramen shop. Michelle took the job and would begin the next day so her and the younger girl went to a hotel and reserved a room and checked out.

"Mika, I will be going to work tommorow and I need you to stay at the hotel with the door locked as soon as I get a apartment I will enroll you into their school system."

Mika nodded with a smile, as they walk alng the road and decided to get some takeout. They went into a resturaunt and ordered what they wanted and went to the hotel. After dinner they went to bed and Michelle set her clock to 6:00 AM just to get to work at least ten minutes early. She wanted to do good this time she wanted to stay here….If it was possible she wanted to be able to have a simple place she could call…..Home…..

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-" Michelle hit the alarm buzzer off and got up…. She took a shower, it felt nice to have a actual shower. She went and dried her hair. Michelle put on her uniform and left a note for Mika, telling her she would be home at seven thirty with dinner for the both of them.

At work Her boss told her what her job was and how to do that job. Michelle was to take orders and clean messes for now. Later she would learn to cook the raman. But for now just a waitress. For the most of the time it was quiet, and when no one was there she would just tidy up things. Her customers did carry some small talk with her not to interesting…Well, until later on when a boy in a bright orange jacket came in.

The boy came in with a real big smile and he sat down he had another person with him. A older amn about 24 probably his teacher or something.

"I will have my usuall," he anounced to michelle, when he saw her he squinted even more than his eyes were squinted already. "Wait….. Your new huh…?" He smiled again "My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he went on,"and I am going to be the next hokage!"

"Like heck you are" the man said laughing. He looked back at her " I am Umino Iruka, welcome to konoha!"

"Thank you. I am Michelle, its nice to meet both of you," I smiled as best as I could so it wouldn't look corny. I hadnt smiled much until I came here. "So what will you have?"

The two put in there orders and were served shortly after. They both chatted up while eating there raman and soon after left saying their goodbyes to Me. The rest of the day went slow after that after that by the end of the day I did make good tips. After my shift, I tiredly help close up the shop and left.

On my way home she got some dinner and went to the hotel. In her room sat Mika drawing away the day in her sketch book.Thats what the girl did sketch away and draw what ever she saw.

"How was work?" Mika said grabbign the bags from the tired teenagers arms.

"Well Ia got good money so we will be in a apartment soon." Mika looked happy. I was too. "Any way I need some sleep so I can go to work tommorow without ending up like last night.

"Okay I will be able to help with whatever ya need!" Mika said setting up the dinner. Both of the girls ate and went to sleep. Well Michelle did. Mika on the other hand stayed up waching telivision for drawing ideas. Mika though in her tiredness ending up fallin asleep a hour later without drawing a scratch, but Mika enjoyed the telivision any way.

Until Next time!

See ya soon!

Next time: chapter two: the enrollment. Mika soon is sent into the school system to become a ninja. How will she handle her first day? Will she take it easy or will this girl end up in big trouble?

You'll find out soon!1\


End file.
